The problem with answers
by paraswift134
Summary: 16 year old Payton Wayne is in search of answers as to what happened the night her mom catwomen was killed. She knows that her father is batman but also knows that batman has no clue that she existe. Along the way she figures out that the joker plans to destroy batman once and for all. So with the help of some unlikely heroes can she save her father?
1. The thief?

**Hey guys this is our first story as a group author... And we are super excited to share our idea with you! this is a batman story of course but there is something you might want to know before you read this because we have two OC's...**

**The story is really about 17 year old Payton Wayne who is in search of answers as to what happened the night her mom (catwomen)was killed. She knows that her father is batman but also knows that batman has no clue that she existe. Along the way she figures out that the joker plans to destroy batman once and for all. So with the help of some unlikely heroes can she save her father who holds the answers to all her questions?**

So basically our main characters are...

Payton Wayne- height: 5,6"  
hair: Long curly brown hair  
eyes: Deep blue  
Parents: Batman and Catwomen  
Age: 17

Blain Napier-Dawes - height: 6,1"  
hair: Sandy blonde medium shag (Its an actual hairstyle for men)  
eyes: Bright bleu  
Parents: Rachel Dawes and...can't tell you unless you figured it out...  
Age: 18

Yes we know that the ages don't line up with the movies and that there used to be a show about batman and catwomen's daughter but trust me this story is every thought and imagination that has ever passed through our minds crammed into one awesome story so read on...

* * *

The ally was slick with blood as I wrenched my arrow out of the offenders chest. I never miss and it's starting to take its toll, my muscles were sore and pulled and my arms drenched in sweat. I am not who you think and I may not even be who I think I am. I don't really know my mother she died year ago and I never personally met my father, I am an orphan. An unloved, mistreated foster child who needs answers about her past and who will do anything to get them. Even kill.

As I stalked away from the crime scene images of what I can remember of my past came screaming through my brain.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy! Where are you?" my three year old self cried as a scary man with a bright green hair, face paint that was dripping down his face and a purple blazer made his way over to me, he reached down trying to rape his rope like arms around me so I couldn't get away, he slowly cornered me as my eyes searched the room again. I screamed "Mommy! where are you I'm scared!"_

_I didn't know where or why she was gone or why this awful monster was chasing me. Was I being bad? Did I do something wrong? Was mommy punishing me again? My long brown pigtails whipped me in the face as I shook my head in denial. "Just stop moving child." The clown said calmly as I tried in vain to free myself for his grasp._

_He held me tight making it almost impossible to breathe when my eyes caught a cold figure dressed in leather lying on the ground. I could scarcely see her face but I instantly knew who it was. "Mommy!" I yelled as I squirmed my way out of his arms and raced over to her. I began to shake her shoulders "Wake up mommy." I whispered between my whimpers but she did not budge. I draped my tiny body over hers as I cried from the depths of my soul hoping she wasn't gone._

_All of a sudden with a rush of cold air I heard a loud scratchy voice echo through the warehouse. "Let em go Joker!"_

_"Ah batman we meet again, are you here to save your precious little girl? Well too bad cause tonight will be the last anyone will ever hear from the incredible batman and the wicked cat women ever again!"_

_End of flashback_

Shaking my head I quickly took out my pocket mirror and inspected my face for traces of blood before calmly walking out of the shadows and into the bustling streets of Gotham City. Of course everyone knows that batman never died that night because the next night he was out stopping stupid crime like usual.

With a slight frown on my face I made my way to the tortuous place people call school.

School has always been hard for me it's not because I don't understand, my struggles have never been academically I'm actually really smart thanks to my dad for his brains. I get extremely good marks in all my class and I've even skipped a grade or two. The real problems are the kids. They act like animals, throwing food and they fight with each other all the time like wolves fighting for dominance. Who does that? They all think I'm some sort of nerd or an emo just because I'm smart and I wear black, it doesn't mean I cut myself or live in graveyards and talk to ghost. I mean that's just plain weird. So thanks to my reputation that is not even true at all, everyone ignores me which equals the fact that I have no friends. The only thing that gets me through my torturous 7 hours in Gotham high is Blain Napier. There's something about the way he hides his sandy blond hair underneath a bright green slouch hat that covers his bright blue eyes which glare at anyone who dares to enter his line of vision. On good days when he isn't off brooding in corners being the mysterious bad boy he smiles a rare smile that lights up anyone who sees its day, of course its usually with the rest of the jocks that he smiles but still. I wonder sometimes if he notices me ever, but why would he, he's a quarterback, he has friends and he is definitely good looking. Me on the other hand, i'm a loser, a nobody, someone who eats lunch in the washrooms so no one tries to take my food and the main reason so I don't get hurt.

After school is when my life gets interesting. That night I ran out for a bit, I couldn't handle anymore of Maddie crying and Jacobs yelling, sometimes I want to kill my foster siblings. I had heard whispers that the joker was coming back and I wasn't going to let him win this time. I climbed the fire escape for a better view of the dark depressing city. Laying my bag down against the cold rough top I set up my bow and arrows in case I had any unexpected visitors from who knew my guarded secrets. I watched the roof tops closely scanning them for any signs of danger. I felt as if I were being watched, a cold shiver ran down my spine just as my brain registered something that my eyes had not yet seen. Movement.

Peering down at the street below I saw something that made my eyes widen in concern. There below me in front of the old bank stood two cloaked figures, stuffing large handfuls of bundled up hundred dollar bills into and old burlap sack.

Quietly I jumped down onto the rusty fire escape of my apartment and carefully scaled down the endless flights of weathered stairs and sprang down onto the wet asphalt and started to run towards a small ledge for a better view of the robbery.

Robber pov  
He threw the cash at me. "Come on boy put it in the bag!" he said harshly with his gravely voice.

"Sorry dad I thought I heard something." I apologized with my head down.

"You better be son, because no son of The Joker is gonna be a lousy thief" he growled. His words were like daggers in my already cold heart. _I don't want to be your son _I thought to myself as he ripped the bag from my shaking hands after I dropped another bundle of cash. never did i ever want a father like him. a cruel, egotistical, self centered monster who could love no one. Someday I will free myself from his controlling grasp but for now I am his only a useless slave of his dastardly duties.

The scrunch of shoes on gravel stirred me from my troubled thoughts and brought my attention to the intruder hiding in the murky shadows across the street.

"Dad we have a problem" I grounded out of my teeth.

"Then fix it" he glared a look that spoke a message that didn't need to be spoken aloud. he tossed the last of the money into a van and then jumped into the driver's side.

i watched him drive away as a hate filled the pit of my stomach. As quietly as possible I stalked over to the hidden figure.

Payton pov

Watching curiously I watched as the man in the purple cloak and the boy in black had a silent argument before launching the last bag of cash into their van and the other man gave meaningful look at the boy and drove off. I went to stand, to chase him down when a pair of hot hands wrapped around my waist and my mouth muffling my screams. Dragging me further back into the shadows he whispered in my ear huskily. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to make it look like I did okay?" he asked.

I was surprised, I stopped screaming in his arm and nodded my head waiting for him to loosen his hold before I spun out of his arms and knocked him to the ground quickly straddling him I leaned down and whispered into the offender's ear.

"You may not want to hurt me but you stole from the bank and you're wearing one of the joker's goons masks, so now let's see who you really are..." I finished as I inched my fingers under his mask ignoring his slight protest I lifted it off his head and gasped at who it revealed...


	2. Answers not asked

**Hey guys sorry its been so long...**

Payton pov

I gasped in shock jolting back in surprise when I saw whose face was hidden beneath the mask. "Blain!" I asked in shock. He gave me a pained look. "You, but, how? Oh my god you work for the Joker!" I hissed before coming out of my shock and tightening my grip with one hand while my other hand grasped hold of the dagger I kept hidden within my boot and shoving it up to his neck.

Blain gave a cold laugh that sent jitters down my spine "What are you gonna do now that you know the cold truth Payton?" He laughed with a crazed look in his blue eyes "Cause by now you've probably figured out that not only am I working with the Joker, I'm also his son!" He nearly shouted at the end before breaking out in a fit of crazed laughter.

I watched in horror as a tortured Blain lay in a mad hatter hysteric and made a quick snap decision and knocked the handle of my blade into the temple of his head knocking him out cold.

"Shit" I muttered, what the hell was I gonna do now? Quickly running through the thoughts in my head I picked out the most logical...and I didn't like the odds.

Raping my arms under Blains armpits I heaved his unconscious body towards the closest fire escape and pulled him up the latter, wincing every time his head whacked against one of the steps.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn heavy." I cursed. Finally out of breath I crawled to the top landing and laid Blain on the ground before quickly groping around in my pocket for the homemade bat-signal that I made just in case I ever really came into some big trouble that I couldn't handle.

Flicking on the switch I did what I never thought I would ever have to do. I shawn the Bat shaped light into the dark sky.

* * *

Waiting I began to give up hope. Maybe the Batman wasn't the hero everyone thought he was, or maybe he just didn't have time for people like me.

An hour went by and nothing stirred, not even Blain which began to make me worry. Did I hit him too hard? Just as more horrifying thoughts began to cross my mind a chill ran down my spine and a cold gust of wind blew across my back splaying my hair across my face.

I felt his presence before I heard him speak.


End file.
